Celibacy
by chartreuseian
Summary: He hadn't been lying when he'd first told the reporter he was celibate. Though after tonight he probably would have to... Set back somewhere in time, nothing overly specific.


**So this has been what's been keeping me from all the other fics I should have been updating in the past few weeks. Well, this and a rather painful essay. But I have been good and written a bit for lots of things but this is now done and I don't think Helen's chemise is going to take up residence in my mind again any time soon and demand to have Nikola remove it so I should get back on track soon... No promises though.**

**xx**

* * *

><p>It had been years for Nikola. Actually years. When he had absently told a reporter he was celibate for the sake of his work, he wasn't kidding. It did help him concentrate, helped him to work harder, longer, with more devotion than any of his contemporaries. Also, he just wasn't that interested in bedding anyone. He'd been practising restraint for the better part of his life, first as the son of a minister and then as a vampire. Abstaining was what he did. Wine was maybe his only serious vice, the one thing he glutted himself on. That and the suits. He didn't need sex or the complications that came with it. Relationships of the carnal persuasion were dangerous and messy and could end in children. Not that he was certain of his ability to produce children but it was a risk he couldn't take. Even if he liked the brats, there was no telling what his altered DNA would gift a child with.<p>

So Nikola Tesla avoided sex. He knew where to go and who to go to if he felt the itch but nine times out of ten he just got another bottle of wine and worked through it.

So, naturally, when the opportunity presented itself to indulge in such relations, the word no was the first to slip from his lips.

Then an expletive and then there was no more talking because he'd sealed her lips with a kiss that stole his breath away.

Maybe it was because it had been over two decades or maybe it just because of the way the woman of his dreams was panting against him but Nikola found himself not only responding quicker than he had since he was a boy, but also what felt like ten times as hard as normal. He was just about to burst and they were both still completely dressed.

"Nikola... Please?"

He couldn't respond, couldn't get the words out as he concentrated hard on not simply ripping her dress f and burying himself to the hilt in her sweet warmth before he came like a randy dog. He could practically smell her through the layers, his mouth watering as he grabbed her by the waist possessively. She moaned into his mouth, her nails scrapping through his hair and he took it as a good sign, pressing her more firmly to him.

She was delectable, everything he never really knew he needed. And boy did he need this. Her lips were hungry under his, demanding more and he gave it willingly, wrapping himself more firmly around her. She'd been in town not even twelve hours, he realised absently. They'd gone to lunch and lamented over their losses and downfalls over the last few years and then, somehow they had ended up back in her hotel room. That's when she'd asked in that small, soft voice he couldn't have resisted even if she wasn't offering the most sublime experience of his life, the one thing he'd wanted for longer than he could remember.

But then her sweet little hands moved higher, fumbling with his cravat and he remembered their clothes instead of how they'd got here. Clothes were, to his mind, unacceptable. He wanted skin, her skin, pressed against his as they kissed.

Growling, he pulled back, spinning her and tossing her freefalling curls (how did they get down from their elaborate nest?) over one shoulder as he began pulling at the lines of buttons down her back. Bit by bit she was becoming exposed to him, that delicious, thick scent of her arousal filling the air. She was moaning and squirming, her body fighting to face him once more but he was single minded in his determination to get her naked. With a disgruntled cry, he ripped the last of the buttons away, allowing the thick, starched dress to fall away from her shoulders.

Part of him felt dimly guilty for the damage he'd caused but he needed this, she needed this, they needed this and he'd be damned if he waited any longer. Plus she didn't seem to mind, gasping in pleasure at the freedom before twisting, shrugging out of the top half of her dress as she went.

His hands were quick to help her, pulling away the fabric before tugging insistently at her hips, fighting to tug the dress over her bustle. They both worked for a minute before she breathlessly pushed him away, fumbling for the strings about her waist. She gave a sharp pull and the contraption collapsed beneath her dress.

Nikola let loose a victorious cry before stepping back to her, wrapping his arms around her as he sought out her lips for another heated kiss. She reciprocated the gesture, curling into his chest as her corset bound breasts rubbed against him. He pulled at the fabric of her chemise poking over the top, covering her shoulders to find creamy skin. Ripping his lips from hers, he descended upon her throat before trailing further down to kiss along her collarbone. She moaned her approval, threading her hands through his hair as her hips began to undulate against his. Her hands quickly trailed down his back, digging beneath the waist band of his pants to tug free his shirt, nails digging in to the skin she found there.

For a moment he feasted himself on her delicious skin before wanting more. Again he pulled back, this time going back to her hips. He grabbed the dress once more, pulling it down and over her petticoats before pushing her backwards and out of the pile of fabric. His hands went to her waist once more, this time struggling to find the ties that kept her petticoats in place. She joined his search, their trembling fingers battling for a few seconds before a well placed tug sent the mass of fabric to the floor. Eagerly she stepped out of it and back to him, kissing him with renewed hunger.

Keeping their lips locked, Nikola began to undress himself, not caring about the buttons he sent flying. She was an eager participant too, hands fumbling with his belt and the clasps of his suspenders. Once they were both flung away, she turned her attention back to his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders to allow him to grasp the hem of his under shirt. He pulled back to remove the shirt but returned to her quickly, enjoying the way her lusty eyes perused his naked torso. Her gaze was slow and deliberate, appraising him whereas he was struggling to figure out where to look on her. Her corset was still tight and, although she'd kicked off her shoes as they'd entered the room, he could still see her fine silk stockings on her feet. But his eyes were riveted to her chest, rising and falling rapidly behind cotton edged with lace. It was fluttering about like something from a play and it reminded him of his baser urges.

All this took only seconds and then they were joined again, her hands went straight to the front of his pants as he struggled with the ties of her corset. Her wandering hands were making it hard to concentrate, his every cell telling him to just keep thrusting dimly against them but he fought it, allowing her to unbutton and unzip his pants. Of course, when her hand slipped into his pants and beyond the barrier of his underwear, he was thrusting again, groaning and whimpering into her mouth. She was moaning too, squeezing him and caressing him and pressing her lips even more firmly against his as her tongue sought to discover the secrets of his mouth.

Redoubling his efforts concentrating, he let a nail grow, slicing through the restraints of her corset in one clean swipe. She gasped at the freedom, eyes flying wide as she collapsed against him. He caught her, just and kissed her deeply. She responded with just as much enthusiasm as before only now there was something slightly more sensual about it, as if her freed breasts increased her want of him.

Not that he was thinking too much of that as he pushed her back, chest heaving with the effort of breathing. She pouted at him but he managed to ignore the glistening lips before him, instead bending down to hastily take his shoes and socks off. By the time he straightened to deal with his pants, she was bent double, hands under her thin chemise to pull off her bloomers, garter belt and stockings.

She tossed them aside, catching his eye as she straightened up but she didn't flinch. Not as he growled, not as he shoved his pants to his feet, not even as he barrelled straight towards her, capturing her body in his arms while his lips devoured hers.

In fact, she did the opposite, responding with ferocity that he hadn't expected. And it was glorious. In his minds eye he could still see her standing before him, thin cotton not managing to shield her taut nipples or dark patch of curls from his gaze but beyond all of that, the feel of her was intoxicating. It was more than he'd ever imagined and left him needing to possess her. She was so sensual, so glorious beneath his hands, the heat of her body pressed to his was scalding through the paltry layer that separated them.

But he had to make it last, he had to spin it out so that if this never happened again (he was trying hard not to think of the possibility), he'd have this, all of her in every way ingrained in his mind.

So he spun her about, pulling her back to rest flush against his front. He groaned at the feel of her sweetly rounded bottom pressing against his throbbing erection but worked hard to stick to his hastily thought out plan. He pushed her hair over one shoulder again, leaning down to kiss and nip at the other shoulder. She gasped, sagging back into his grasp and he let one hand wander down her front as the other clasped one breast tenderly. Using a foot to widen her stance, he let his lower hand drift between her legs, pressing against her heat through the thin cotton and rubbing small circles around the nub he found almost instinctively.

At that she began to whimper, throwing her head back as her hips undulated against his hand. Her fluids were soaking through the fabric of her chemise now, wetting his fingers so he pressed harder, enjoying the shiver that ran through her. He kept his hand working on the apex of her thighs as his other hand started to slowly massage her breast, tweaking the nipple every so often.

"Oh God, Nikola," she breathed, arching into his touch. He chuckled softly against her neck, nipping along the column but she was stronger than he suspected, reaching an arm around to grab his erection, trying to pump in time with his touches. He groaned, picking up the pace as his breathing became more and more laboured.

Her hand was so soft, her skin like silk that only served to heat him further. He was so hard now that it hurt and she wasn't helping matters. With a groan he pulled away from her rocking hips, ceasing all contact with her mouth-watering body.

She spun on her heel, hair flaring out about her face to pout at him, disappointment clear in her lust filled eyes.

Before she could complain, he grabbed her hand, pulling her back towards the bed. When his knees hit it, he fell backwards, allowing her to follow his body. She came willingly, giggling as they collapsed onto the duvet but before her hips could resume the rhythm they'd begun earlier, he hauled her up, forcing her higher and higher until she got the message and straddled his head. She looked down at him with a slight frown but he ignored her and the hand that was reaching back for his erection, instead lifting the cotton chemise to allow him access. He groaned aloud as her scent overcame him, his entire body thrumming as he took in the smears of arousal on her inner thighs. Before she could protest, he grabbed her hips, pulling her down to him so that he could reach his tongue out, swiping at the delicate skin of her thighs.

She gasped and he felt the muscle tense beneath his tongue but then he began to draw intricate patterns on her. Then she moaned, edging her centre closer and closer to his mouth but he could feel the restraint in her legs. Determined to bring her to the same shaking state he found himself in, Nikola pulled her down more firmly and sucked her swollen bud between his lips.

She cried out inarticulately at that, lurching forward to grab the headboard which he took as incentive to proceed with further torture. Dragging his hands beneath her chemise, he hooked them over the tops of her thighs, nails digging into the creamy skin as he held her close. Not that she needed help with that now, her legs all but clamped around his head as she rocked against him softly. She was hot and pulsing beneath his tongue and tasted more exquisite than he could explain.

He could feel the tension coiling within her already and, while he wanted to hear her scream, he slowed down, twisting his head to kiss her thigh lovingly. She growled in disapproval and he chuckled. Her hand came down and tangled in his hair, caressing his scalp with such tenderness that he could refuse the wet heat above him no longer.

She was moaning the second his tongue was one her, hips moving restlessly and forcing his tongue deeper into her folds. He complied readily, this time intent on bringing her to a climax so potent she'd not notice if he spent himself within a second of being inside her.

It wouldn't take long, he was sure of that and he picked up the pace but just as her thighs began to quiver by his ears, a heartbreaking word reached his ears.

"No, no Nikola, stop."

He wanted to keep going, he wanted to make her scream and writhe but those words from her beautiful lips managed to pierce his lusty haze and he pulled back as much as he could, releasing his grip on her legs. She sat back on his chest, breathing heavily as she looked down to him.

"I want you inside me," she whispered, her voice husky. He mewled softly in protest, hands going to lift her chemise up to allow him to resume his previous activities but she growled, snatching the fabric back before hauling it over her head, bearing her whole, glorious body to him. He reached for her again but she rolled to the side, one hand landing on his thigh. Slowly she dragged her nails up the inside of his leg, coming short of where he was aching for her touched before descending via the same path.

"Nikola," she whispered, leaning in to suck on his earlobe. "I need you."

"But..." he started, shaking under her harsh treatment.

"Please?"

"I ca-can't," he stuttered, moaning and arching beneath her now wandering hands. Gentle fingers were tracing his chest now, lingering on his nipples. "I'll... we... you won't..."

"I want you to come inside me Niko," she growled in his ear. "Please?"

Nikola whimpered but nodded, her words sending him into a frenzy of desire. He need her. Now.

Quickly he rolled, coming to a stop above her, barely millimetres separating their skin.

She smiled up at him, arms winding around his neck as she rose her hips. He growled at the contact but steeled himself for her disappointment.

One of her small hands made its way between them, fingers wrapping around his shaft as she kissed his cheek.

"Now Niko," she urged, wrapping her legs about his waist.

Nikola swallowed, turning to take her lips in a bruising kiss as he positioned himself at her entrance. His entire body thrummed with pleasure at the thought of being inside her, inside that slick heat that smelt divine. She truly was a goddess in many ways. With her golden hair flowing about the pillow and darken blue eyes she looked good enough to eat. And that was discounting the creamy skin that taste more decadent that any wine he'd ever encountered.

"Nikola," she growled, drawing his attention back to her writhing body. She was so soft against him, bare, luscious curves sending him into a near frenzy. He had to be inside her. Now.

He'd barely had the thought before his body had made it an actuality, his hips surging forwards to fill her in one smooth move. The pleasure was bone melting, his entire body shivering and shuddering with the intensity. Her pretty little mouth hung open in a perfect circle, her cheeks flushed with delicious colour and for just one second she didn't move, her entire body tensed at the unexpected intrusion.

She was tight, so very tight and wet and everything that was holy. He never wanted to move. He just wanted to stay buried deep within her for the rest of his days. A choked moan slipped through his lips and it seemed to spur her into action, her chest surging up to his as her hips slammed into his.

The sensation was near pain it was that magnificent. Nikola was panting now, sweat breaking out over his body though he'd not yet moved. He wanted so badly to spend himself, to thrust deep into her, as deep as he could go and howl his pleasure. His body needed the release more than oxygen, more than life itself.

But more than his pleasure, he needed hers. Her body was glorious as it clenched around him, her hip dancing sinfully against his but it wasn't enough. He wanted to her come, he wanted to watch her face contort with pleasure as he brought her more pleasure than she knew she could feel. He wanted the silky clasp of her body to tighten around him until he could hold out no longer.

Keeping his eyes upon her face, Nikola began to thrust ruthlessly. She brought her leg up higher, arched her back and whimpered her approval and he picked up the pace, slamming against her with little finesse but she didn't seem to mind. In fact, considering the way she was clinging to him, he rather thought she was enjoying herself.

"Oh Nikola," she whispered, eyes shut as she continued to move. "Oh god, you're... that's..."

He adjusted the angle, bringing one hand down to her lush hip and she cried out.

"Perfect," she said, her voice little more than a strangled moan. "That's... Oh Nikola... You're so..."

"Tell me," he growled between pants of breath. "Tell me darling."

"So big," she finished breathlessly. "And so good, that feels... so good."

She moaned again, one hand tangling in his hair and Nikola realised the time for words was gone. Instead her simply thrust deeper, making sure to draw a whimper from her on each withdrawal. Her cries were growing in intensity now, her body beginning to shake. She was close.

Gritting his teeth in determination, Nikola continued his pace as he lowered his head to her neck, licking the sweat from her pulse point before sinking his human teeth into the flesh.

Then she was spasming uncontrollably under him, her body clamped down so tight that he couldn't escape the pleasure that raked down his spine. Her hips were still moving, urging them both on and her head was thrown back.

With his last vestige of control, Nikola pulled back, needing to watch her gorgeous face as she revelled in the pleasure he brought her. Her eyes were wide as if shocked, her lips trembling but she made no sound, only her unsteady breath leaving her lips.

Huh, Nikola thought briefly. The magnificent Miss Magnus, queen of words came silently. He was about to muse further on that when he lost what little control he had left as he came almost violently, his guttural moan more than enough noise for the pair of them. Over the sound of the blood rushing through his ears, Nikola heard a small cry of pleasure from the wanton goddess beneath him, the tiny squeak barely audible at the best of times.

Thrusting hard and fast, Nikola spent himself within her before collapsing in a messy, sweaty heap atop her still trembling body.

He knew he was muttering incoherently about... well, something. She was just breathing heavily, arms flung around him weakly as if she wanted him there but was too weak to properly hold him. Nikola merely burrowed his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in the sweaty, sweet scent of her until their skin grew chilled.

With a groan, Nikola rolled to the side, holding Helen to him tenderly as he wrestled the blankets to cover their legs. She clung to him bonelessly until they were settled and even then she kept a firm grip around his neck.

Celibacy was overrated, Nikola thought sleepily. What could be more important in this world than making this delightful creature now humming against his chest shudder with silent pleasure again and again? What were all his discoveries in comparison to the discovery of how tantalizing she tasted?

Nikola could feel himself falling asleep much to his surprise but, as he drifted off into a deep sleep, he couldn't help but think of the next time he would tear his celibacy claims to shatters. Maybe she'd ride him, those glorious blonde curls shrouding their faces as he thrust up and up and...

And that was her hand wrapping around his already hardening cock.

Oh god.

And while he was exhausted, as Nikola pulled her onto his chest, that wicked gleam in her eye, he couldn't bring himself to be disappointed at what would evidently be a rather sleepless night. After all, it wasn't every night a man broke his 20 something year dry streak.


End file.
